


Of Mack and Yo Yo

by Bacner



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), MCU, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Drabble, F/M, Gen, Some Romance, They love each other, attempt at fluff, awkward Mack and Yo Yo, it's about time that they had some
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:21:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23811493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/pseuds/Bacner
Summary: Just a brief little drabble/sketch of Mack and Yo-Yo from AoS.
Relationships: Alphonso "Mack" Mackenzie/Yo Yo Rodriguez
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Of Mack and Yo Yo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anyone in the story.

“…It’s quiet on the base tonight,” Yo-Yo, aka Elena Rodriguez, an agent of S.H.I.E.L.D., told her superior, (at least from the legal point of view), better known as Mack, (also of S.H.I.E.L.D., duh!). “Where is everybody?”

“Is it a rhetorical question?” Mack shrugged, even as he nonchalantly draped one of his arms around her shoulders. “The FitzSimmons are at their home; May and Coulson are down in the lower levels of the base; and Daisy is out on the town, doing… whatever she was planning on doing for tonight.”

“Mmm,” Yo-Yo nodded, as she desperately tried to figure a new discussion topic – she and Mack had had their differences, they had been through a lot, but usually they were never alone – unlike now, and so Yo-Yo felt oddly nervous. “What is she up to, anyhow?”

Mack gave her an odd look. “Do you really want to go there?” he asked, raising one of his eye-brows in surprise. “You and Daisy have some odd history by now-“

“Sorry,” Yo-Yo muttered to no one in particular. “I’m just making it up as I’m going along-“

Mack leaned down, (he was taller than she was, and it showed), and kissed her.

Yo-Yo’s eyes lit-up, she stood onto her tiptoes and kissed him back. “It’s about damn time that we did something,” Mack muttered. “We’ve been trapped in super-advanced computer frame-works and went to the future – and to space – and to future in space – but we never had some time alone-“

“You silly old bear,” Yo-Yo muttered in appreciation and kissed him again.

“Mmm,” Mack wisely declined from pointing that the two of them were not that much different in age, but instead tried to burrow his face into her hair. Yo-Yo giggled and tickled him in a very intimate place – behind his ears. (Yes, Mack was ticklish, but he never admitted it to anyone). 

Blood rushed to Mack’s head. Blood rushed to his…other head. His eyes widened, he slung Yo-Yo over his shoulder – not that she objected, and quickly and quietly left for his office. He had inherited it from Coulson, actually, and the sofa there could unfold into a bed. 

Mack did not know why, Mack did not care why; he unfolded the sofa into the bed in one smooth movement and put Yo-Yo onto it. Yo-Yo giggled. Mack grinned.

“After all stops and false stars we keep coming to our hearts,” he spoke a line from some con-temporary Irish ballad, (it was probably the FitzSimmons’ fault, somehow). “Yo-Yo, I love you-“

“Love you too,” Yo-Yo grinned, even as both of them undressed and fell on top of one another very, very eagerly. After all, for them, it was about time.

End


End file.
